Problem Child
by Flamebird1700
Summary: Un mal día hara que Damian Wayne se sienta frustado por ser el niño problema de Dick Grayson. Sonfic de la canción Problem Child de Simple Plan.  Dick x Damian.


**Problem Child**

 _Aquí estamos de nuevo,_

 _Me despierto a las 5 A.M_

 _Las palabras que dije no eran mi intención_

Es demasiado temprano para despertar, en especial para alguien que vive de noche la mayor parte de su vida, pero es que no puedo conciliar el sueño si tú no estás a mi lado, se que en su mayor parte es mi culpa yo te eché de la habitación y me condene a dormir sin el calor de tu cuerpo. En ese momento creí que realmente estaba siendo justo, ahora solo quiero buscarte y abrazarte y no dejarte ir.

Salgo al balcón a tomar algo de aire, no podré volver a dormir, miro al piso de abajo y aún puedo ver algunos restos de lo que fue nuestra contestadora.

 _¿No podemos disimular?,_

 _¿Puedo retirar lo dicho?_

 _Cambiar la forma en que termina la historia._

Nunca pensé que las cosas fueran a complicarse de esa manera, hasta apenas ayer tiempo éramos felices y lo único que importaba en nuestra relación éramos nosotros dos , hoy hubo un pequeño incendio en la sala mientras varios ejemplares de "The Gotham Gazette" están hechos cenizas en el bote de basura.

Jamás imagine que tendría miedo todos los días, miedo de que te des cuenta de quién soy, de que hagas caso a todos los demás que te dicen que amarme es un error. Sé que he puesto a prueba tu paciencia y créeme no es mi intención, solo que yo no sé amar de una forma sana, lo más cercano al amor que he tenido es el amor enfermizo de mi madre por mi padre. Nunca fue mí intención ser tan problemático.

 _Recuerdo cuando las cosas_

 _Solían ser sencillas en ese entonces,_

 _No sabía que nos lastimaríamos de esa forma;_

Soy tan cambiante lo sé, jamás en mi vida he estado tan aterrado como lo estuve esta mañana y tú no volvías. Cuando solo era yo tu hermanito menor, todo eran tan sencillo yo solo quería estar contigo, yo solo quería tus estúpidos abrazos que hacen que las culpas y las pesadillas se marchen, solo un día más de tu sonrisa.

"Solo un día más" te suplicaba que te quedaras conmigo en la mansión y solo sonreías y te quedabas hasta que no hubiera opción más que regresar a Blüdhaven.

 _Yo me quedaría dormido y tú me llevarías cargando_

 _Y llevarías mis miedos lejos de aquí,_

 _¿Estoy hecho un desastre?_

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos besamos?; había sido un mal día. Me había dado cuenta que estaba en la lista de objetivos de Drake, no es que me importara la opinión de él, siempre nos hemos llevado mal. Pero realmente fue como un golpe de realidad que dolió, estaba haciendo todo lo posible, luchando contra mi crianza y al final solo sería declarado un futuro problema.

Sin importar cuánto luchara contra mi destino estaba marcado y me destrozó, por eso lo ataque, si él quería al asesino lo tendría, al monstruo, lo peor de mí y finalmente no pude y termine humillado.

 _Siempre estaré sin posibilidades de_

 _Reparar mis defectos,_

 _Pero enteramente tuyo._

Entonces tu llegaste a mi cuarto y me abrazaste, los dos sentados en la cornisa de la ventana mirando el cielo, ninguno de los dos supo quien lo empezó, fue un suave y cálido roce de labios en ese entonces yo no tenía la edad para entender lo que desataría ese gesto. Curiosamente ni tú tampoco, una cosa de tu innata ingenuidad; en ese momento solo fuimos consientes de que el cielo nocturno nunca se vio tan hermoso.

¡Genial! me pegas lo cursi. Lo peor es que ese recuerdo fue la única cosa a la que he aferrado en mis momentos desesperados, a veces me avergüenza reconocer lo mucho que llegado a depender de ti.

 _Todo lo que hecho_

 _En mi vida es intentar una y otra vez,_

 _Nunca fue mi intención ser tu niño problema._

—Es muy temprano para estar despierto amor— su voz a mi espalda me da escalofríos, en algún momento pase de ser "hermanito" a "Dami", "Amor" o algo igual de cursi como "Vida", yo no puedo dejar de llamarte Grayson, ¿Qué tan patético es eso?, estoy tan roto que no puedo demostrarle amor a mi pareja.

Solo pudo girar y verte fijamente, congelado en mi sitio sin poder reaccionar, tú te acercas y quieres tocar mi rostro pero yo retrocedo nervioso —¿Sigues enojado?

 _Yo no sé porque siempre_

 _Encuentro la manera de hacerte llorar._

 _Nunca fue mi intención ser tu niño problema_

Sé que lo estoy lastimando y me duele, ¿Por qué es tan difícil decir "Lo siento Dick, no estoy enojado solo tengo miedo" siempre quise llamarlo Dick me siento tan cobarde en ese instante.

—Yo lo siento Dami, cuando ellos dijeron de una fiesta para mi cumpleaños, pensé que estarías ahí, yo solo tenía ganas de verte.

—No fui invitado, ellos me echaron Grayson, creen que nuestra relación es una traición a Starfire.

Eres tan inocente, ¿qué harías si supieras que Beast Boy envió fotos de ti pasándotela bien con todos a mi teléfono?, restregándome en cara tu felicidad, eres un ser social, yo lo sé. Así que no tengo ni idea de que haces encerrado en este departamento con alguien tan amargado como yo.

 _Cuando me miras me pregunto si verás_

 _Todas las cosas que pensaste que podría ser_

 _Todas las noches locas y todas las peleas estúpidas._

 _Y todas las lagrimas que llenaron nuestros ojos_.

—Ellos hicieron esto para lastimarte— me mira como si hubiera sido él el culpable —Lo siento amor yo no sabía.

Intentas abrazarme pero yo no te dejo —¡Basta Grayson!, míranos… es patético, no podemos seguir así, si seguimos tú también lo perderás todo, ellos solo te verán como un paría. No puedes arruinar tu vida atándote a mí.

Es tarde cuando siento el golpe contra el piso, tus ojos azules se encuentran con los míos, se ven más oscuros y e irradian fuego; es la primera vez que te feo furioso contra mí.

 _¿Estoy hecho un desastre?_

 _Siempre estaré sin posibilidades_

 _De reparar mis defectos, pero eternamente tuyo._

—¡Escúchame bien Damian Wayne! ¡Eres mi novio porque así yo lo quiero, no me obligas a nada y no me interesa sentir lástima por ti!. Así que tal si dejas este tonto juego de tratar de alejarme, porque yo nunca me voy a ir.

El calor de tu cuerpo sobre el mío y el sonido de los acelerados latidos de tu corazón me cortan el aliento mientras siento que derrito con el calor y la intensidad de su mirada, sus labios chocan contra los míos con fuerza y más que un beso es una toma violenta sin tregua y piedad.

—Amor mírate, estas tan ansioso y solo te he besado, ¿Realmente crees que puedes desecharlo todo y dejarme?

Me dices mientras me miras de una manera depredadora que nunca había visto.

 _Todo lo que he hecho en mi vida_

 _es intentar una y otra vez_

 _Nunca fue mi intención ser tu niño problema._

—Yo... Grayson tengo miedo— confieso sofocándome solo con la presencia de mi amante sobre mi cuerpo mirándome fijamente.

—Yo también lo tengo amor, tengo miedo de que un día, por fin te des cuenta de lo perfecto y hermoso que eres y no quieras a un viejo, mucho más grande que tú a tu lado— te sonrojas cuando dices eso, nunca me imagine que tuvieras esas inseguridades —Que prefieras la vida con mansión y mayordomo a este pequeño departamento de mierda en Blüdhaven, pero eso no me impide vivir y mostrarte todos los días que esto puede funcionar que podemos ser felices.

—Yo… no quiero que pierdas a tus amigos y que te sientas solo encerrado en este lugar conmigo, no quiero ser un lastre, hoy habló papá, quiere vernos; de seguro ya vio las fotos o Barbará se lo dijo, no ha hecho más que dejar mensajes de odio en el contestador y yo… lo tire por la ventana, lo siento.

 _Todo lo que he hecho en mi vida_

 _es intentar una y otra vez_

 _Nunca fue mi intención ser tu niño problema._

Me besas una y otra vez, mientras su manos recorren mi cuerpo —Te amo Damian, y si ese estúpido reportero no hubiera tomado esas fotos yo mismo hubiera gritado lo nuestro al mundo tarde o temprano y a quien le importe tendrá que aceptarlo, porque no pienso irme de tu vida a la largo plazo ¿Entiendes amor?

Yo solo puedo gemir en respuesta mientras pienso como la más pequeña de las acciones como tomarte de la mano en público fue la culpable de esta tormenta, cuando alguien tomó fotos y las publico en la en _"The Gotham Gazette"_ esta mañana.

Y después me pierdo mientras me besas de esa forma que más bien devorar —Gray.. son ahh— gimo mientras me aferra a él.

—No amor, Dick; como me dices cuando estás tan excitado que no puedes más.

—Pero yo nunca digo…

—Claro que sí amor, siempre en el momento perfecto.

 _Yo no sé porque siempre_

 _Encuentro la manera de hacerte llorar._

 _Nunca fue mi intención ser tu niño problema_

Quizás no esté tan roto como pensaba, pienso mientras te hundes en mi interior y me reclamas como tuyo, quizás solamente no me di cuenta cuando curaste la mayor parte de mis heridas. No sé lo que mi padre dirá o si Barbará o Starfire se hunden en odio contra nosotros, mientras estemos juntos quizás las cosas no resulten tan mal.

—Claro amor somos los mejores juntos ¿No es cierto?

Lo he dicho en voz alta.

—Por supuesto Dami siempre lo haces cuando te pierdes en placer.

—Te odio Grayson.

Tu niño problema.


End file.
